Angleterre
by Fly me to the sky
Summary: Quand il pleut sur la Wammy's et que Mello déteste la pluie...Mais oubliez le résumé et venez lire la fic!


**Disclamer :** J'ai proposé à Mello et à Matt devenir habiter dans mon sous-sol mais la compagnie d'avion a refusé de les emmener au Québec…Comme quoi je ne les aurait jamais!!! Bouh-ouh-ouh!

Pi c'est ma première fic, alors j'apprécierais beaucoup vos commentaires quels qu'ils soient! Merci de me lire!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angleterre. Cornouailles. Wammy's house.

12 avril. 8h 07. Pluie.

Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, un jeune blond regarde tomber les gouttes d'eau. Indéfiniment. Il pleut.

Soupir.

Mello n'aime pas la pluie. Encore une différence avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Pour eux, la pluie est synonyme d'annulation des cours de bio, de courses en maillot de bain, d'un son doux et léger contre les vitres… bref, pour eux, la pluie est synonyme de joie. Mais Mello n'aime pas la pluie. Mieux, Mello déteste la pluie. Mello hait la pluie. Pourquoi… ? Parce qu'il a peur. Et il exècre ça. Non, si vous vous apprêtiez à le demander, non, Mello n'est pas fait en chocolat, et il n'a pas peur de fondre… Mais il aime beaucoup (mieux, il adore) le chocolat et le chocolat, lui, a peur de la pluie. Mello aussi; et il est le seul (enfin, à part un certain petit garçon blanc de notre connaissance qui n'aime pas les orages). Il se souvint du jour, de celui où il est arrivé à la Wammy's. Il était l'un des premiers. Bien avant Near, bien avant Matt et beaucoup d'autres. Il était encore une minuscule, chétive petite chose coincée dans un informe tissu humide, devant la porte d'entrée. Il voit le ciel immense devant ces yeux, il observe la pluie tomber et il a peur. Son géniteur vient de l'abandonner, sa mère est morte en couche, il est seul au monde… avec la pluie. Il se souvient, il frissonne. Il abhorre cette sensation d'abandon, de frayeur. Mello déteste la pluie.

Soupir.

Mello n'aime pas la pluie. Encore un avantage d'avoir Matt pour meilleur ami. Matt, tout comme Mello, n'est fait ni de chocolat, ni de jeux vidéo; mais, tout comme Mello aime le chocolat, Matt aime beaucoup les jeux vidéos. Et les jeux vidéo n'aiment pas la pluie.

Soupir.

Mello n'aime pas la pluie. D'habitude, quand Mello n'aime pas une situation il est en mesure de la changer rapidement. C'est un garçon intelligent. Il n'aime pas la tronche d'une surveillante? Pas d'problème, il s'arrange pour tenter un autre mauvais coup (avec un peu d'imagination, c'est VRAIMENT facile) et pour voir la figure de la dite surveillante se tordre de déception, de fatigue et de désespoir. Et parfois, parfois, d'un petit rire amusé. Bref, la tronche en question devient beaucoup plus sympathique. Mello en marre de supporter Near? Il l'enferme dans une armoire pour quelques heures en ''omettant'' de mentionner sa subite disparition (la différence entre un muet et un absent n'est pas toujours si évidente). Puis, quand il se décide enfin à ouvrir la bouche ou que quelqu'un se met à avoir des doutes quant à l'attitude joyeuse et souriante de Mello, il lui suffit de s'installer adossé contre la dite armoire et de regarder bêtement les allées et venues de tout l'orphelinat cherchant un certain albinos, caché juste derrière son dos, là où il fait nonchalamment reposer son épaule jusqu'au moment où il daigne s'en aller, le sourire aux lèvres. Bref, quand Mello n'aime pas quelque chose, ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Un peu comme les colères d'enfants. Mais la pluie, ça ne disparait pas comme ça en un clin d'œil.

Soupir.

Mello n'aime pas la pluie. Il réalise qu'il n'est même pas allé déjeuner. Probablement pour éviter d'avoir à subir l'excitation des autres enfants. Il pourrait aller martyriser quels orphelins, mais les jours de pluie, il est paresseux. Rien de lui fait envie. De toute façon, Roger finirait par débarquer, l'amener dans son bureau et l'envoyer réfléchir dans sa chambre et au final, il n'y aura rien de changé, sinon le fait que l'horloge afficherait quelques minutes de plus quand il se réinstallerait devant la fenêtre. Devant cette horrible pluie.

Soupir.

Mello n'aime pas la pluie. Et pourtant, il la regarde tomber. Indéfiniment, il se laisse porter par ses souvenirs. Pas longtemps. Il n'aime pas les souvenirs. Franchement, le ciel aurait pu choisir un autre endroit que la Wammy's pour pleurer son désespoir. Bon, d'accord, il l'avait insulté pendant un bon quart d'heure hier (quand on a personne sur qui s'énerver et que l'on c'est aperçu trop tard *soit après avoir été puni* que sa réserve de chocolat était épuisée, le ciel peut s'avérer une bonne victime)… mais ce n'est pas une raison.

-Ça va le ciel, maintenant je .. je…*crum, crum* … je … m'excuse (voilà c'est fait) et t'arrêtes de pleurnicher, pigé?

Pffffffffff…Que la pluie est accablante.

Soupir.

Mello n'aime pas la pluie. Et décidément, le ciel est un être stupide qui ne comprend rien à rien. Il continue de crachouiller… Est-ce que ça va être comme ça toute la journée?

Mello décide d'attendre. Ça va passer, c'est qu'une averse. Tssss… Mauvaise, misérable, méprisable pluie.

Soupir.

Angleterre. Cornouailles. Wammy's house.

12 avril. 8h 11. Pluie.

Soupir.

Il pleut toujours, décidément, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais.

Soupir.

Re-soupir.

Et re-re-soupir.

Mello n'aime pas la pluie. Dehors, il y a un rayon de soleil. Enfin. Mais il pleut encore. Mello voudrait bien voir un arc-en-ciel. Bizarre, il n'y en a pas. Il pleut. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, il n'est pas si insensible à la beauté du monde. Il aime bien les arcs-en-ciel. Dommage, que la pluie soit si idiote. Désolation mouillée. Soudain, une voix.

-Mello?

Ouuhhhh là… il a pas l'air bien c'lui-là, pense Matt en ouvrant la porte, y'a quelque chose qui cloche.

Soupir.

-Mello? Tu viens c'est samedi… t'as pas un plan machiavélique ou quelque chose dans le genre à exécuter…?

Gros, énorme, soupir.

-Mello-o? Qu'est ce que t'as, vieux?

Extra-méga-giga-immense soupir. Là, c'est vraiment bizarre, il ne réagit même pas quand on l'appelle ''vieux''…

- You-hou??? T'as une tablette de chocolat à portée, y'a pas cours aujourd'hui, si tu veux je sais où est Near pour l'embêter, sinon, on l'évite… c'est quoi l'problème? Y fait beau dehors! Pourquoi t'es amorphe?

IL FAIT BEAU DEHORS?!? HEIIINNNN? KOUAAAA?

…

Ça y'est!!!!!!! Ça lui reviens! Eh oui… Mello a un défaut! *Na, mes amis, quel scoop! Mello a un défaut!_ *Auteure : Et pas qu'un… Mello : Toi, ta gueule!_ _Auteure : On ne parle pas comme ça à un auteur! Mello : C'est ça, c'est ça…laisse moi tranquille tu veux? … Auteure s'en va en boudant écrire la suite de sa fic et dévoiler aux yeux de tous ses lecteurs le grand défaut de Mello … MOUWAHAHAHAHA!_* Il a un peu de mal avec la mémoire….

_***Que personne ne rigole! Essayez de vous mettre à sa place un peu pour voir si vous êtes capable de vous rappeler de tous les mauvais coups que vous aurez commis… Essayez un peu pour voir… Mais revenons à nos moutons… euh… orphelins je veux dire***_

Donc, ça lui reviens, hier soir, il a collé du ruban adhésif qui brille doucement en imitant la pluie partout dans l'orphelinat pour faire croire à Near qu'il pleuvait (le pauvre ne serait jamais sorti pour aller vérifier… vous le connaissez… et il aurait tremblé toute la journée). Il l'a même fait dans sa propre chambre pour éviter tout soupçon… Mais ça veut dire… Mais ça veut dire que…

-MAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!! Crétin! Pourquoi t'es pas venu me chercher plus tôt!!!!!!!! On a un horaire super chargé j'te rappelle! On est samedi aujourd'hui!!!!!!! GRRRRRRRRRÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

FIN

Petite Suite : Mello : Ehh… j'ai faim moi!

Matt (sans lever les yeux de sa ma-gni-fique DS) : Ben… t'avais qu'a venir déjeuner…

Mello : T'es pas venu me chercher…

Matt (tout en appuyer désespérément (et inutilement) sur le bouton A pour sauver Link): Ah? Parce que maintenant, t'es devenu tellement sénile qu'il te faut un guide jusqu'à la cafet'?

Mello : Rhôôo! Et puis on t'a pas sonné toi!

Auteur : Toi non plus Mello! *Se venge pour la réplique de tout à l'heure*

Mello : Tsss… Rira bien qui rira le dernier!

Post-Scriptum : Mello sort son gun… affiche un de ses sourires dont il a le secret et ajoute : Les lecteurs, maintenant que vous vous êtes rendus jusqu'ici, vous DEVEZ laisser une review… sinon…

Sur ce, l'auteure arrive précipitament, assome Mello par derrière (comme dirait Ed, y'a que la victoire qui compte, les coups bas n'existent pas) et ajoute : C'est pas vrai!!! Vous n'êtes pas en danger de mort! Mais une tite review ça fait quand même plaisir! Mici!


End file.
